roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevens DB
}} The Stevens DB is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 81 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History Double-barreled weapons are classified as multiple barrel weapons, with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired, either consecutively or simultaneously depending on the model. They can be either manual action, semi-automatic and eventually fully automatic. The barrels can share the feeding system or can stay independent from each other. The most popular double-barreled are the break action rifle and shotgun. They are simple, reliable, more compact and more important of all, they are less restricted after gun law around the world, where hunting are allowed, as they have limited capacity. The break action rifle and shogun are also popular along hunters because they are simpler to redesign to accept the more powerful ammunition, where the other type of mechanism get too much stress to be efficient. In-Game General Information Currently, the Stevens DB is one of the two shotguns capable of an instant burst fire in the game with the other being the Sawed Off. A little more powerful than the KS-23M, it deals a lot more damage when compared to other shotguns. Its burst mode allows the shotgun to fire both barrels at once, doubling the pellet count from 9 to 18. This, of course, comes at the cost of emptying the shotgun in one click, requiring the user to reload immediately after. While using the burst mode doesn't spread out the shot any further than it normally would, it does make the pellet cloud considerably more dense, as there is double the amount of pellets (18, for buckshot) in a space where the normal amount of pellets (9, for buckshot) would normally be. The Stevens DB has very high sight accuracy making it ideal for aiming. The Stevens DB's semi mode works just like the other shotguns. One shell is shot at a time, allowing the user to fire twice before reloading. Semi mode is best used in CQC because it allows the user to fire twice without needing to reload, making it much more forgiving if the user misses the first shot. Burst mode is best used at longer ranges since it has a higher chance of a 1SK at longer ranges than semi mode. However, at close ranges, it is able to nearly always secure a 1SK, given how many pellets it has per trigger pull. In a panic, this will easily down a target up close, although the subsequent reload will leave the user vulnerable to an attack. Burst firing with slugs will have the second shot be slightly less accurate. Usage & Tactics The Stevens is best used in CQC maps with a lot of cover, which makes it easier to apply hit-and-run tactics. While the shotgun has a quick fire rate and high damage per shell, the Stevens also has a mere 2 rounds at its immediate disposal. A good secondary is then necessary to pick off the remaining targets the user did not already kill with his/her Stevens, or in a case where the user cannot currently fire the Stevens DB and need to resort to quick measures. The use of different ammo shells depends on what the user has in store for the Stevens. If it is for medium-long range use, the Stevens can use slug rounds to kill any target of the user's choosing. Flechette acts a lot like normal buckshot, but with less frequent one-hit kills for wall penetration, making it more consistent when a target is partially in cover. Birdshot is for users who use this gun aggressively, and users who need the extra pellets and spread to quickly dispose of threats in close quarters, and to make up for the Steven's lackluster capacity. Whether or not the sights are of any use is dependent on the user in question. while the standard sights are open enough, they aren't exactly the most pinpoint sights. An alternate sight may be necessary for its use, be it for simply being less obtrusive, or for making more precise shots at range. The Stevens is definitely capable for users primarily used to aiming, since the faster ADS speed than other shotguns will make it snap on to enemies quicker. Conclusion The Stevens DB is an excellent shotgun for dealing with small groups, especially when using the right ammo types and being under the right circumstances. However, frequent reloading would put a dent to anyone's chances of survival if they are a little too spendy with their shells. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fastest potential fire rate in the game, and within the Shotgun class. * Very quick reload. * Only shotgun capable of select fire. * Instant fire selecting. * Quickest ADS speed in class. * Highest ranged damage in class. * With burst mode and Birdshot it has the highest possible amount of pellets fired in a single shot (54 Pellets) Cons: * Very low capacity, tied with the Sawed Off as the second lowest in the game. * Requires meticulous aim to use effectively. * Frequent reloads. * Cannot attach suppressors. * Barrel attachments require double the amount of kills than normally needed. Trivia * The Stevens DB used to be called the Model 37 DB in the test place. ** It is possible that it was renamed to avoid the confusion with the Ithaca Model 37 pump action shotgun or the Winchester Model 37 single-barreled shotgun. * An ability shared with the Sawed-Off, the Stevens DB is the only gun in the game able to empty its capacity in a single burst. * There is an etching written on the right side of the stock that says 'boom' in a font similar to that used in the DOOM logo. ** This is likely a nod to the Super Shotgun featured in DOOM 2. The Super Shotgun is a much more powerful version of the Shotgun in that game but consumes double the ammo per shot. * Barrel attachments require double the amount of kills on the Stevens DB compared to other guns. This is more than likely since there are two barrels requiring two attachments. * The Stevens DB fires 9 pellets instead of 8. * With Birdshot and on burst, the Stevens DB has the highest damage potential out of any firearm within a single trigger pull, at 1,749.6 damage per trigger pull, which can be elevated to 1,924.56 damage if all the pellet hits are headshots. * The Stevens DB was added to Phantom Forces on the Halloween 2017 (3.10) update. * When this weapon first came to the test place, its 3rd-person model was a brown KSG-12. * Double Barrel shotguns can fire as fast or faster than semi-automatic shotguns, although this depends on the trigger mechanism (Single Trigger System or two triggers). * Although not having a semi-automatic action, the Stevens can fire like a semi-automatic due to being able to fire 2 shots without any cycle action, however, it only has one shot per barrel. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Multi-Class Weaponry Category:Under Construction articles